


Forgotten

by IronicStupidity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart Included, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Illustration, M/M, Post-War, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, comics stip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicStupidity/pseuds/IronicStupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was too busy with his NEWTS that he forgot what day it was until Harry told him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are a property of J.K. Rowling. All illustration and dialogues are fanmade.
> 
> Need to post this early for I'll be out of town during the Valentine's Day. It's my first Drarry Comic strip; a sped up one since I'm busy with work. I hope you enjoy the short fluff. Thank you.

 

It was the weekend and the whole castle was quiet since almost all of the students were out on to Hogsmeade. The library was deserted except from the ever scary Madam Pince and a constant scratch of a quill on parchment. And someone’s very disturbing breathing habit.

“I’m still questioning your kind of intelligence, Potter, but if you’re having fun playing dead, suit yourself. But could you please do that and with your stupid face back in the common room?” A certain blonde bloke sighed as he continued taking down and revising some notes “You know I’m busy, not like you, I need my NEWTS.”

Harry raised his head from the table, where he was lying his head with his mouth open like a dead fish, and glared at Draco “Oh, I’m sorry. I was trying to spend my time with a grateful twat - who happens to be my boyfriend,” He got up from his sit, trying to be calm as he can be “but it seems he finds me a disturbance.” He turned around to walk away “See you around, Malfoy.”

 

 

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Potter. It doesn’t suit you.” Draco rub his forehead due exhaustion and annoyance

“You must be rubbing off on me then.” Harry bit back and regretted it in the end. He took a deep breath; he knows very well that Draco wanted his O in all of his NEWTS. Draco had explained it to him every time they fight about studies, that he needed it for society doesn’t deem him as someone acceptable after all that happened. The war is over, it’s almost a year already, but people tend to hold grudges, even if the Savior of the Wizarding World have already forgiven people who needed second chances.

“I’m sorry. I know this is important to you, so I’ll just go.” He sighed again “Happy Valentines’s Day, Draco.”

Draco’s head shot up, _it’s Valentine’s, already?_  He grabbed Harry’s wrist quickly before his boyfriend could get away. They had planned a date since the Christmas Hols, but since NEWTS was around the corner, he couldn’t help but concentrate for even with the help of Granger, he needed to be more than ready for anything. “Wait, what?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. You forgot, didn’t you?” Harry turned to him slightly, still the hurt and understanding was in his eyes

Draco’s eyes grew wide, he felt stupid for forgetting. It was not like New Year’s, or Beltane Festival, it’s not even as big as Christmas, but since it will be their first official date of the year, he felt sorry.

Harry saw the look on Draco’s face that made his heart melt. He couldn’t believe how madly in love he was with that pretty blonde before him. He did not accept he was queer when Ginny point it out on him when they talked about not getting back together last summer, it was also the time he decided he was tired of battling and decided to be a healer or a professor and needed to acquire some NEWTS himself for the jobs he wanted was not like the Ministry that bends rules for him. He smiled, amused that Draco had actually forgotten their date “You did forgot.” and he could not stop his self for laughing out loud. It was rare for Draco to forget.

 

 

“Right, laugh it all out. It’s not like I can stop you with your shallow sense of humor.” Draco leaned on his hand propped up on the table

Seeing Harry laugh without hesitation, even in a library, makes his heart flatter. He still could not believe that after rows of fight during the half of their eighth year would lead them to being in a relationship and admitting not only to one another but to themselves that they needed each other, and love was definitely involve. Draco smirked with his thoughts as he still watch Harry laugh at his stupidity.

Draco pulled that laughing bloke towards him and grabbed his nape as he clashed his lips with Harry that surprised the man. Draco parted first and stared up at the still speechless Potter before him, and how he love those bright green eyes that was only for him. He smiled, knowing Harry, he was already forgiven and they can make it up to each other tonight or in the near future.

 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry.” Draco was still looking up at him, “I love you.”

Harry smiled at that. His heart was almost in his throat for it was jumping wildly against his chest. Draco always say it to him, but something about that day that made it more sweet. He stepped forward to clash his lips with Draco once again, but the blonde git stopped him “Don’t jump me, Potter. We’re in the library. And you’re not a dog to jump on me like a wild one.”

“Well, maybe I am, I haven’t tried being an Anamagi yet,” Harry smirked “And after you pulled that stunt on me, I don’t care if we’re in the fucking library.” Without hesitation he moved forward and clashed their mouths together, that Draco almost stumble out of his seat.

Draco’s laugh drowned in their passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer.

They both knew there was nothing that can break them apart. They will always end up fighting, but they know they were the one for each other. It was love, even Hermione and Ron who seems to be a perfect couple envy them for their passion for each other.

“I love you too.” Harry parted with swollen lips and flushed face, with that beautiful smile, it was worth it

_Yes, it’s definitely is_. Draco smiled back and pressed a chaste kiss before he packed his things and they both head out towards the common room.

 

end


End file.
